When Goldfish Attack
by NightMaiden02
Summary: Chapter 10: Final Chapter here. See how it all ends! ::Complere::
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello all you readers. I thank you all for coming and reading this little story of ours. This is what happens when two authoresses 'meet' and talk. Kaori and I were talking and THIS is just what happened to come out. Well, I have changed it so it is more of a fic then a script. But the dialogue is still the same. Thank you sooooo much Kaori Bows to your greatness. Oh and there is a reference to one of Kaori's own stories in here, 'Hamster Sitting' (I think that's the correct title). I hope you all enjoy and please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, but the killer goldfish and the suicidal guppies that are real (I swear my goldfish wants to kill me). Also Dissolution belongs to TSR Incorporated and R.A. Salvatore and Richard Lee Bryce.  
  
Warnings: Pure humor, slight Yaoi (1x2 and 3x4), did I mention pure humor, possession (by a goldfish), major Relena bashing, mild swearing and errr oh just read already.  
  
When Goldfish Attack Chapter 1  
  
It was your typical morning at the Winner house. Quatre was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Duo was in the living room watching TV, Heero was on the couch next to Duo reading the paper, Wufei was on the chair reading his newest book, Dissolution, and Trowa was away shopping. Yes Trowa was shopping for a gift for Quatre, after all their 2-month anniversary was in 3 days.  
  
"Guys breakfast is ready." Came Quatre's call from the kitchen.  
  
"Finally! Food!" Duo shouted standing up and rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Maxwell, when aren't you hungry." Wufei said rolling his eyes.  
  
"After I eat." Duo grinned and bounced into the kitchen.  
  
" It was a statement, not a question!"  
  
"Give it up Fei, it's a lost cause." Heero said calmly as he stood up from his seat. Wufei looked at him with a look of utter surprise.  
  
"Maxwell is wearing off on you" The two then went into the kitchen to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast lasted for about an hour with Duo eating most of the food that was available. After Quatre cleaned up, with some help from Wufei, they went into the living room to watch TV. Not five minutes had gone by before Trowa came home carrying two bags.  
  
"What's in the bag Trowa?" Quatre asked innocently.  
  
"Come into the kitchen and see." Quatre followed Trowa into the kitchen followed the other pilots.  
  
Trowa opened the first bag and pulled out a glass bowl, some gravel, a ceramic castle, and a plastic plant. He then opened the second bag and pulled out two plastic bags filled with water. In the first bag there were three guppies and in the second was a goldfish.  
  
"These are for you Quatre." Trowa said as he held up the bags.  
  
"Awww. They are soooooo cute." Quatre said as he hugged his boyfriend. He then filled the bowl with water and set the tank up just the way he wanted and soon after the fish were happy in their new home.  
  
"I don't see the big deal. They're just fish." Duo said after five minutes of watching the fish happily swim. The goldfish stopped swimming and it seemed to 'look' right at Duo. "What the hell?! The fish looked at me!"  
  
"Sure it did Maxwell, and I love Sally." Wufei laughed and Duo glared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An uneventful week went by of watching and feeding the fish, then one morning all things changed. Duo was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal when something moved off to his right, looking over he noticed one of the guppies flopping about on the floor. Getting up he gently scooped up the guppy and placed it back into the tank. Sitting back down he began to eat again when another movement caught his eye; again he looked over to see a guppy flopping on the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Again he got up and placed the fish back in the tank, but when he turned around to go sit back down he heard the sound of a fish hitting the ground. "What the hell is going on here?!" And again he replaced the fish back in the tank. This time on his way back to the table he walked backwards and stared at the fish tank while he ate, needless to say nothing happened.  
  
"That's definitely not normal." He shrugged as he got up from his seat to join the others in the living room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2. What will happen next.?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, so please do not sue me.  
  
When Goldfish Attack  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo walked into the living room with a look of confusion on his face. Why in the name of all that is good, would guppies randomly jump out of a fish tank. Shaking the though away he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Duo, is something the matter?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Nope, all is just peachy"  
  
"Alright. I am going to get something to drink." Quatre said after about a minute or so, he then got up and walked into the kitchen. After a few seconds there was a high pitched scream from the kitchen. Rushing to the kitchen to see if everything was okay the others stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Kneeling on the floor was Quatre and in his hands were three guppies.  
  
"Quatre, what happened?!" Trowa asked as he knelt down beside his boyfriend.  
  
"I. I don't know." Quatre sniffled. "I came into the kitchen to get something to drink and I found them on the floor dead. This is YOUR fault!" He shouted while giving Duo a glare that would rival Heero's. "YOU were the last one in here." He trailed off.  
  
"Quatre, I swear I did not do anything." Duo held us his hands in a surrendering manner. He then looked to the fish tank to find the goldfish swimming around innocently. too innocently. "The goldfish made them do it."  
  
"Duo, please do you expect us to believe that that goldfish made the guppies jump out of the tank?" Trowa said as Duo nodded.  
  
"My guppies." Quatre whined.  
  
"What is going on here?" Wufei said as he walked into the kitchen then noticed the guppies in Quatre's hand, "Mmm, guppy stir-fry. Now where's that wok?"  
  
"Nooo! You can't eat my guppies!"  
  
"Aww damn." Wufei replied as he put the wok away, but secretly planned to eat them later.  
  
"Heero! Help me!" Duo said as he ran and hid behind Heero. "That goldfish wants to kill me."  
  
"Hn." Heero the pointed his gun at the said goldfish, as Wufei again went to go get the wok. "Kingyo wo korosu.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Quatre screamed as he ran in front of the fish tank. "You can't kill my goldfish!"  
  
"Quatre, get out of the way. the goldfish is right behind you." Duo said as calmly as possible. The goldfish just swam by and gave Quatre an innocent-little-goldfish-look.  
  
"Something fishy is going on here." Trowa said as he walked closer to the tank looking inside it, "why are there little bottles of cyanide behind the castle in the tank?"  
  
"Bad pun Trowa." Quatre said. "And I don't see any bottles." He then turned to talk to the fish, "aren't you such a sweet wittle thing."  
  
"Sneaky little bastard." Trowa sighed.  
  
"It's in there, just waiting for us to go to sleep." Duo said from his place behind Heero. "It just want to kill us."  
  
"No! Not my fish, they would never do that and you killed my guppies!" Quatre said as he tackled Duo, who fell to the ground with a loud 'umph'. The other just watched on is shock.  
  
"ACK! Quatre I didn't kill 'em! It was Wufei!" Wufei slowly stared to back away put his hands up in front of him.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Seeing Quatre go Zero, he gave a high pitched scream and ran out of the room.  
  
Heero seeing the goldfish swim around every now and then raised his gun at the tank. Duo watched Heero's actions and smiled triumphantly, "See, I told you it wanted to kill us! Shoot it Heero, shoot it now!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of "When Goldfish Attack". I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Well enough of my talking on with the fic.  
  
When Goldfish Attack  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Don't you dare touch my fish!" Quatre shouted as he chased Wufei. Trowa just looked on in shock.  
  
"What's worse Duo, Zero Quatre or a killer goldfish?"  
  
"Killer goldfish killer gold.!" Duo shouted, but was then cut off as he was again tackled by Quatre.  
  
"Not my goldfish, never my goldfish!"  
  
"Quick Heero, shoot it while he is distracted!" Wufei shouted as he came back into the room.  
  
"Damn it help me." Duo choked out as Quatre was strangling him. The other just stared. At this point the goldfish was swimming around the tank holding up a little sign that said 'Kill Them! Kill Them!'  
  
"Holy shit it IS a killer goldfish." Trowa said in shock as he noticed the little sign.  
  
"I could have told you that!" Duo cried as he was still being choked.  
  
"I'm so confused" Heero grabbed at his head not knowing what to do.  
  
"Damnit, I'll do it myself" Wufei said as he whacked Quatre and headed toward the goldfish katana in hand. Seeing this' the goldfish gave a little 'eep' and swam to the corner of the tank.  
  
Heero recovering from his indecisiveness, "Killing the goldfish is my mission... Wufei is in my way.... All obstacles must be eliminated. Mission accepted..." he then pointed his gun at Wufei. Trowa's one visible eye widened as Heero shot his gun and barely missed the Chinese pilot.  
  
"Damnit Yuy! Next time let me move!" Wufei shouted as he jumped to the side.  
  
Hearing the gunshot Quatre regained consciousness, "NOOOOOOO! My poor poor goldfish." He cried.  
  
Duo sighed in relief, "its dead. it's finally dead."  
  
Wufei smiled and pulled out the wok again, "All right! Stir fry time!" but he took a step back when the fish flopped around on the ground. "What the hell!"  
  
Duo let out a high pitched scream and again hid behind Heero, who shot the fish once again.  
  
Trowa sighed and rolled his eyes, "Heero, that wasn't necessary; it would have stopped after a little while."  
  
"I wanted it dead now." He said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
The goldfish then started to flop on the ground again. "Die damn you die!" Wufei shouted as he beat the fish with the wok.  
  
"I think its dead Fei." Duo said after about three minutes, he just sighed as the Chinese pilot continued to beat the fish.  
  
"My poor fish, you killed my poor fish." Quatre sobbed as Trowa tried to console him.  
  
"We'll but you another fish."  
  
"Like hell we will!" Heero jumped in. Trowa glared at him, to which Heero just 'Death Glared'.  
  
"There they go again." Duo sighed.  
  
Meanwhile Wufei had picked up the fish and took it into the kitchen to make stir fry when suddenly he came out screaming. "It's alive!!" All eyes widened, and Quatre ran into the kitchen to see the once dead goldfish flopping on the floor once again. 


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Welcome back everyone! Sorry it has been so long since my last update, but I have been kinda busy. Any who Hope you enjoy this new installment to "When Goldfish Attack"  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the gold fish, nothing more!  
  
As Wufei came running out of the kitchen all eyes turned to him, then Quatre ran in.  
  
"Oh my poor baby." Quatre cooed as he cradled the fish in his hands.  
  
"That does it. I'm moving out. Shinigami refuses to be murdered by goldfish..." Duo said as he turned to go up stairs to pack, but was stopped by Heero who had a vice like grip on his arm.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Its the fish that is leaving one way or another." Heero said as he again pointed his gun at the fish.  
  
"How the HELL is that THING still alive?!" Trowa gasped in shock as he finally entered the kitchen.  
  
"It's the Demonic Goldfish from Hell...." Heero answered simply still aiming his gun.  
  
Quatre looked to Heero wide eyed. "Don't you dare!" He shouted.  
  
"Try and stop me." Heero answered coldly, but was cut off as Quatre tackled him and tried to wrestle the gun away from him.  
  
While that was happening the gold fish hopped off to get the popcorn then returned to watch the fight, which Quatre was somehow winning and managed to get Heero's gun away from him.  
  
"That's it I have had enough!" Duo shouted as he grabbed for his gun. "Shinigami will take care of this himself!"  
  
"We're right behind you." Trowa and Wufei said in unison as they went and hid in the living room.  
  
"Damn you two!" Duo growled as he seen the two of them exit the kitchen.  
  
"Well you said you were going to take care of it." Wufei said from the living room, to which Duo just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Quatre... I... need... air..." Heero gasped as Quatre was trying to strangle him.  
  
"Die, goldfish hater! Die!" Quatre shouted as he tried to bang Heero's head n the floor.  
  
Hearing Quatre shout Trowa peeked his head up from behind the couch, followed by Wufei. "Should we help him?"  
  
"He got himself into it, he can get himself out..." Wufei answered but paused as he watched Heero's face turn blue. "Maybe not."  
  
"No!" Duo shouted as he turned as saw Heero's face turning blue. "Not My man!"  
  
The goldfish 'turned' to Duo and said into his head "Stay out of this baka."  
  
Duo paused his eyes widening, then let out a scream and covered his ears with his hands. "Its talking to me now.. get out of my head!" Trowa and Wufei just look at each other a look of confusion upon their faces.  
  
Goldfish laughs evilly inside his head.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!" Duo cried as he fell to his knees.  
  
Hearing Duo, Heero somehow managed to get his gun form Quatre and weakly aim it at the goldfish, which let out a startled little noise that sounded a lot like "eepies".  
  
Quatre stopped trying to strangle Heero and looked to the goldfish, "You can talk?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened even more. "What the hell?" He has as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth." Trowa responded, following after Wufei.  
  
Heero taking advantage of the distraction jumped up. "DIE EVIL GOLDFISH FROM HELL!!!" He pointed his gun and shot.  
  
"Ow!! Yuy damnit, I told you to let me move first!!!" Wufei shouted as he dove to the side barely missing the bullet.  
  
"Oops sorry" Aimed his gun at the fish again, but paused as he heard Duo off to the side and glanced over.  
  
"Someone get it out of my head" He whimpered rocking back and forth.  
  
"Oh Maxwell suck it up and be a man." Wufei scolded, to which Duo just looked up and grinned at him.  
  
Heero shook his head in disbelief and once again aimed the gun and the evil goldfish.  
  
"No!" Quatre shouted and ran toward the fish, but was stopped by Duo. "Let me go! My goldfish!"  
  
"Yuy, Kill it! Kill it now while Duo has him!" Wufei said.  
  
"Hurry!!" Duo shouted struggling to keep a hold on Quatre.  
  
"Nooo! Not my goldfish. noooo!" Quatre continued his struggle.  
  
"Ninmu ryoukai..." Heero said with narrowed eyes as he shot at the goldfish.  
  
All watched as the goldfish flew up into the air with a loud 'Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'. Then before it could land back on the ground Heero fired at it again.  
  
"Is it dead?" Duo asked quietly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you everybody for the reviews. They mean a lot to me, and I thank you a lot. And now, I welcome you to Chapter 5. Is the goldfish dead? You will just have to read to find out. Warning: This is a short chapter with some major Relena bashing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... just the goldfish. looks at her fish tank anyone want a goldfish?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"It's got a freakin' bullet hole right through it, what do you think?" Wufei said in answer to Duo's question, then turned with the others, a expression of pure shock and horror on their faces as the fish flopped one, then two more times on the ground.  
  
"Holy Shit! Does this thing ever die?!" Trowa exclaimed as he took a step back.  
  
"We must get rid of the evil spirit possessing the goldfish!" Duo said with narrowed eyes as he turned and started to go through Heero's spandex. "Where's that exorcism book?" Upon seeing this Wufei got a serious nosebleed.  
  
"I don't need to see this!" Trowa shouted as he covered his one visible eye.  
  
As this was going on Quatre turned to see the gold fish twitching "You guys."  
  
"Duo, it's up stairs." Heero said to Duo who was still going through his spandex.  
  
"Oh sure, spoil my fun." Duo pouted.  
  
"You guys!" Quatre shouted finally and pointed to the gold fish as the others turned around slowly  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" They all shouted.  
  
Heero quickly pulled out this gun and shot the goldfish four more times, but to no use as the goldfish started to float over to him. Of course Heero just kept shooting but stopped and ducked when the goldfish started to dive- bomb him.  
  
"Duck and cover!" Duo shouted as he dove out of the way.  
  
Suddenly as all this was going on the front door flew open to reveal Relena. "Heeeee.." She could not finish the shout as her big mother caught the goldfish and she began to choke. Everyone just well stopped and watched wide-eyed.  
  
Finally after a few moments Duo spoke up. " Maybe we can kill both at the same time."  
  
"We can only hope." Was Heero's response, he then smirked as Relena began to turn blue.  
  
"Oh! Look, that a nice shade for her." Trowa laughed as he poked her face.  
  
All the while Wufei was off to the side chanting "Die die die die die die die die die."  
  
A few more moments passed and Relena's face began to turn to a purple color.  
  
"Oh! Pretty!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"Would you just friggen die already." Duo said rather impatiently as he crossed his arm and began to tap his foot. He then smiled when she finally stopped moving.  
  
"Is she dead?" Trowa asked.  
  
The other just shrugged then Wufei walked over and poked her with his katana.  
  
"Well, nothing happened." Quatre answered.  
  
"Must mean she's dead then." Duo said.  
  
"It's.. over.?" Heero asked skeptically.  
  
"No more stalker? No more killer goldfish?" Trowa asked just as skeptically. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Welcome back everyone and welcome to Chapter 6. I am sorry for the long delay. As always I own nothing. just the fish. Hope you enjoy.  
  
When Goldfish Attack  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After a few moments Trowa walked over to the body and nudged it with his foot to which nothing happened "I think she's finally dead."  
  
There was a loud 'Wooh Hoo!' as Duo began to dance about the room, but he stopped when he heard a quiet sob and turned to see Quatre standing with his head bowed.  
  
"My poor goldfish. It did not deserve to die like that!"  
  
"Enough about the damned goldfish! Let's ditch the body before it starts to smell!" Wufei shouted as he pointed to Relena's body. Heero took a few steps back.  
  
"There is now way that I am touching that thing." Heero said giving the body a disgusted look. Trowa nodded.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Duo asked form his spot in the room.  
  
Quatre not paying any attention to what was going on about him continued to cry about his goldfish, "That goldfish was my friend."  
  
"Didn't I say to stop it with the goldfish!?" Wufei shouted, annoyed.  
  
Quatre ignored Wufei and turned to Trowa giving him the 'puppy eyes' look. "Can I get a new pet?" He blinked a few times.  
  
"Umm..Well..that is.." Trowa stuttered as he tried to fight the 'puppy-eyes'.  
  
"NO MORE GOLDFISH!" Heero, Duo, and Wufei all shouted.  
  
"Please Trowa." Quatre continued this time sticking out his lower lip. "I want a new pet." Trowa sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, but no more goldfish."  
  
"I want a hamster." Quatre said cheerfully  
  
"NOOO!" All the others shouted, including Trowa.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Quatre, don't you remember what happened when we had to hamster- sit?" Duo said with a slight shudder.  
  
"Ohhh yeah."  
  
"How about a gerbil?" Trowa suggested to which Quatre gave him a questioning look "It's kinda like a hamster" He continued.  
  
"Really?" Quatre said in an excited tone. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Gerbils are honorable."  
  
"A gerbil would be good" Said Heero.  
  
"And they don't try to kill you." Duo added, to which the other minus Quatre nodded.  
  
Suddenly Wufei said "Now what about that damned body?"  
  
"I said, I ain't touching that thing!" Heero shouted,  
  
"Same here." Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Don't look at me." Trowa said as Wufei turned to him.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and muttered, "weaklings."  
  
"Well we can't have it sitting here stinking up the house." Quatre said as he looked to the body.  
  
"I know.." Duo said, as he looked from the body to Quatre "This was all Quatre's fault after all."  
  
"Yes," Heero said with a grin "let him remove it."  
  
Quatre seeing that there was no way he could argue with Duo or Heero turned to Trowa and again gave him the 'puppy dog' eyes. "Trowa I don't really have to move the body do I?"  
  
Again Trowa stuttered, "ahh...well.."  
  
"Oh no, you're movin' the body." Wufei said to Quatre as he came from behind and blindfolded Trowa.  
  
"But.." Quatre sniffled turning the 'puppy eyes' toward Wufei.  
  
"No..I won't look.." Wufei said as he struggled to look away from Quatre. "But even as I say it.." he trailed off as he looked in Quatre direction.  
  
"Come on Wufei do I HAVE to?" Quatre asked, his lower lip trembling.  
  
"Fei is a gonner now" Duo whispered to Heero who was not standing by him.  
  
"Must not....give...in...to kawaiinesss...." Wufei muttered as he still tried to fight the 'look'.  
  
"Wufie?" Quatre sniffled as she latched onto Wufei huggling him.  
  
" I give him five more seconds before he cracks." Heero said to Duo. Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm with you."  
  
"AAGHH!!! NATAKUUUUUUU!!!!!" Wufei cried as he flipped Quatre onto the body and took off running. Heero and Duo both raised their eyebrows as Wufei ran past.  
  
"What happened?!" Trowa shouted arms failing in the air. "I can't see a thing."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Ew ew ew ew ew!" Quatre squealed as he jumped up. "I touched a dead body!" Wufei ran back into the room.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna be stuck with the rotting corpse for a little while..." Duo sighed and Heero shuddered. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the long laps in my writing, school and work have taken up a lot of my time. But now that I am on break it should me much easier to post. I never expected this story to be so popular. thank you all for reviewing. Now without any more delay on with the fic!  
  
When Goldfish Attack  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"We could always move." Trowa said matter-o-factly as he removed the blindfold.  
  
"Wait I know!" Duo shouted as he ran upstairs causing Wufei to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Now what is that baka up to?" Heero just shrugged at Wufei's question.  
  
After a few moments Duo returned back downstairs hold a book on Necromancy.  
  
"Why in the name of necrophilia do you have a book on Necromancy?" Trowa asked with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
Shifting nervously Duo answered, "Umm I just thought it might come in handy one of these days." Suddenly a grin widened across his face. "And it looks like today is that day!"  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow and stated simple "you are strange Maxwell." Duo just grinned and flipped though the book.  
  
After a few moments Quatre came over and peeked over Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Duo, what are you looking up?" Heero asked as he walked over.  
  
"Reanimating bodies." Duo said simply as he continued to flip through the pages. A loud 'WHAT?!' was heard from the others.  
  
Duo just continued to grin. "Yup, that way none of us will have to touch the body. It will just walk out all by it-self." Heero crossed his arms.  
  
"Duo, if you reanimate the body Relena will come after me. And who knows what the goldfish would do."  
  
"hummm Never though abut that. Soo how are we gonna get rid ofthe body then?" Duo said as he closed the book.  
  
"Don't you have a book on levitation or something?" Heero asked, then his eyes widened as Quatre tore the book from Duo's hands grinning madly.  
  
"GREAT NATAKU!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Wufei shouted and made a moved to go after Quatre but was stopped by Trowa.  
  
"Quatre no!! Please don't do it!!" Trowa begged his lover.  
  
"Now the gold fish will live again!" Quatre shouted then giggled insanely. Duo's and Heero's eyes widened and they took a step back away form Quatre.  
  
"Damn it someone stop him! We do not need that thing back again." Wufei said then nodded affirmatively as Trowa lunged at Quatre and grabbed him from behind.  
  
"NO! Let me go! The goldfish will live again!" Quatre shouted as he struggled against Trowa.  
  
"Quatre stop!!! Think about what you're doing!!!" Duo shouted as Heero picked up his gun and shot the book from Quatre's hands.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now I will never get my body back!" 'Quatre' shouted, and the other's eyes widened.  
  
Finally after a few moments of stunned silence Wufei spoke up, he's been possessed by the goldfish!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I'm back and ready with Chapter 8. I am starting to feel bad for the boys. [pauses] Maybe not. [giggles] Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and a special thank you goes out to Kaori because without her this little story would never have come into being. I hope you enjoy this and future chapters as much as you enjoyed the last.  
  
When Goldfish Attack  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Holy Shit!" Duo exclaimed, and once again began his search in Heero's spandex for the book on exorcism.  
  
"Duo, I already told you; it's upstairs!" Heero growled.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Duo ran upstairs to get the book.  
  
"And do hurry up!" Wufei shouted as he helped Trowa restrain the possessed blonde.  
  
"Nooo! I will not loose! I always win!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"If you don't stop yelling I will kill you." Heero said coldly getting rather annoyed by the yelling.  
  
"Don't even think about it!!" Trowa growled at Heero while narrowing his visible eye.  
  
"Maxwell get your ass down here... NOW!" Wufei yelled not liking the tension that was forming between the other pilots.  
  
"ARGH!! Where is it??" Duo could be heard shouting and tossing stuff around the room. "Where is it?? Ah ha!! Here it is!!!"  
  
"Well then get down here Maxwell! We need it NOW!" Wufei growled in annoyance then rolled his eyes as Duo came bounding down the stairs only to smack into the wall.  
  
"Oh bloody Hell..." Heero said under his breath as he glanced at the braided pilot.  
  
Wufei somehow managed to grab the book from the dazed Duo and tossed it to Heero. "Here you read from the damned book."  
  
"Ninmu ryoukai!!!" He said as he flipped through the book rapidly. "Ah. Here we go..." he mustered as he walked up to Quatre. "Devil be gone!!!" He shouted while he slaps him.  
  
Quatre blinked a few times and looked around as if he were confused. "What happened?"  
  
"You were possessed by a goldfish." Trowa said simply, at that Quatre's face went white and his eyes widened.  
  
All turned, as there was a groan from Duo who sat up rubbing his head then suddenly made a mad dash for the Necromancy book.  
  
"Stop him!" Wufei shouted as he and Trowa lunged for Duo; Trowa getting to Duo first.  
  
"Not again!" Trowa growled as he grabbed Duo. "Heero quick!"  
  
"Nani?! I can't do that to him!"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes then tore the book from Heero's hands. "Damnit, give me the friggen book!"  
  
"Hurry up Wufei! Duo is stronger than he looks!" Trowa shouted as he struggled to keep his hold on the braided pilot.  
  
Heero watched from the side as Duo attempted to bite Trowa. "No! Bad Duo! BAD!"  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre had moved off to the far side and was now watching what was going on with growing distress. "No! We shouldn't be fighting each other!"  
  
Wufei turned a dark glare at Quatre. "This is different; there is a killer goldfish possessing him. To the nine hells with peach at the moment!"  
  
"Wufei! Do it now!" Trowa yelled as he started to loose his hold on Duo. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me... though I wish it did. But then again I would have to deal with some very unhappy pilots.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I am truly thankful for all the wonderful review you are all sending me. I honestly did not think this story would be such a hit. Bows Thank you all again. Now, for what you've been waiting for... Chapter 9.  
  
**When Goldfish Attack**  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
Wufei cleared his throat then started reading form the book after a moment he shouted, "Devil be gone!" and slapped Duo on the forehead.  
  
Duo blinked rationality coming into his eyes again. He then rubbed his forehead, "Ouch! Damn it Fei what the hell was that for?!"  
  
Wufei smirked and again slapped Duo's forehead, "DEVIL BE GONE!"  
  
Duo growled, "Damnit Fei, Cut. It. OUT!"  
  
Wufei chuckled "Oops, Guess I got a little carried away." Duo continued to scowl.  
  
It seemed that Duo was about to bite Wufei, but before anything could really happen Quatre jumped between them, "No! Stop fighting... the both of you!" Duo sent a glare at Wufei and grinned sheepishly.  
  
Heero sighed in relief, "It's over... it's finally over."  
  
Trowa nodded his agreement, "I think so too..."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence until Wufei spoke, "What about the corpse?" He kicked at the dead pacifist's body. The body flopped over.  
  
Quatre shrieked, "Ewwwwwwwwww! Wufei you moved it!! Ewwwwwwwww!"  
  
Duo sighed, "Deja vu..."  
  
Trowa paused in thought, "Duo where is that book about floating or what ever its called?"  
  
"You mean the levitation book?" Duo questioned. He then paused and smirked "Oh Heeeeroooooo....."  
  
Heero growled and rolled his eyes, "Damn it Duo! It's upstairs!"  
  
Duo's smirk widened then he said in a sultry voice, "Then come up and help me look."  
  
Wufei sweat-dropped "As long as that ALL you're going to be doing!" Duo just continued to grin.  
  
Wufei promptly reached for a box of tissues as he nose began to bleed.  
  
Quatre threw his hands up in frustration, "Aghhh! My clean floor!"  
  
Without another word and a glance between the others Heero dragged Duo up-stairs by the hand.  
  
"See you all later!" Duo shouted happily from the top of the stairs.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, "Oy vey!"  
  
Wufei looked back to Relena's body, "How is this supposed to help with the body problem?"  
  
Quatre put his hand in his chin in thought, "What is I call Zechs and tell him to come and get his sister?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, "That would be a good idea, but I think he would notice her color change."  
  
Wufei a dismissing hand, "Ah, I don't think he would mind. He hates her about just as much as Heero does."  
  
"Good point." Trowa added.  
  
Quatre smiled and started for the kitchen, "I'll get the phone."  
  
Suddenly there were noised from upstairs followed by a 'Mmmm.... Heero....'  
  
Wufei cringed and grabbed a handful of tissues and pushed them to his nose, "DUO! DAMNIT!!!"  
  
Quatre appeared back in the living room phone in hand and seen Wufei's nosebleed, "Not on my clean floor!!" Trowa could not help but chuckle.  
  
"It's not funny Trowa." Wufei said weakly still trying to stop his nose from bleeding.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You wanna bet?" Wufei narrowed his eyes and growled.  
  
At this time Heero and a very happy Duo came down the stairs. Quatre rolled his eyes.  
  
"By Allah."  
  
"We found the book!" Duo shouted joyously as he held up the book.  
  
"That's not all you found." Wufei mumbled though the tissues held against his nose.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Trowa gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Come on, we heard all the noise."  
  
Now even Duo looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" He paused in thought, "Oh! We couldn't reach the book 'cause some idiot," He glanced at Heero, "put it on the top shelf, so Heero had to stand on my shoulders."  
  
Trowa chuckled, "So that's what they're calling it now."  
  
"Can we just get this bloody body out of here." Quatre said irritated. "It's starting to smell." Wufei snorted against the tissue on his nose.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I can't smell a thing."  
  
Duo laughed and started flipping though the book. "Sorry 'Fei, I can't help that my oysters are open." Wufei pushed the tissue harder against his nose.  
  
"Duo... "Trowa said narrowing his visible eye, "Hurry it up already!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Fine fine," he paused and cleared his throat. "Move Damnit!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait in updating. I've just had a lot going on. Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Gundam Wing, but the goldfish is mine. I do not gain any profit form this story, just amusing reviews. So please, don't sue.

**When Goldfish Attack  
Chapter 10**

Suddenly to the astonishment of the others Relena's body began to float in the air. They looked on wide-eyed as Duo just smirked.

"Maxwell, I demand to know how you did that!" Wufei demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Simple, like this," Duo said casually as he pointed his finger at the Chinese pilot, "MOVE DAMMIT!!!!" There was a startled yelp as Wufei began to float in the air. Duo chuckled.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS ISNTANT MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted in rage, all the while glaring at the braided pilot.

"Wufei you should know by now that I am immune to glares… I hang out with Heero after all." Duo said cheerfully casting a glance at Heero before he added, "let me think about letting you down…" he paused for a moment, "how about no."

The other chuckled, then after a moment Heero moved toward Relena's body rope in hand. After tying the rope to the body he towed it outside. A few minutes passed before Heero re-entered the house.

"Where did you put the body?" Quatre asked.

"I tied it to a tree in the park." The others just stared blankly.

"What?" Heero asked confused.

"Nevermind," Trowa said "at least it's not in the house anymore."

"Damn straight." Quatre added, "It was clashing with my décor anyhow."

Wufei growled from his position still in the air. "Damn you Maxwell! Let me down!" It was at this moment he found that he was actually able to move in the air as he floated and an evil smirk crossed his lips… "Oh Maxwell…."

Duo let out a startled yelp as Wufei 'charged' forward with a cry of "Now Justice will be served!" Quickly the braided pilot turned and stared running about the living room hands waving above his head to deflect the floating Wufei.

"Bakas." Trowa sighed

"Watch out from my China collection!" Quatre shouted then whimpered when there was a loud crash. "My China…" he mumbled.

Trowa turned to Heero. "Could you stop them?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around a depressed Quatre.

"Ninmu kanryou." The Wing pilot responded and set off after Duo and Wufei.

Meanwhile Duo was still running around the house batting at Wufei as the Chinese pilot continued to buzz him. "Some one help meeeeee!"

Quatre looked up from his place against Trowa's chest. "Do you think we should help?"

Trowa shook his head, "Nah, Heero'll take care of it."

Duo let out a loud screech as Wufei buzzed him again causing him to dive to the floor.

"JUSTICE!" Wufei cried then laughed evilly.

Duo looked up from the floor to Heero. "Heero, please help me!" He begged. "I'll repay you later! I promise!"

Heero smirked then went over and picked up the book. Looking to Wufei he said "Down boy," and Wufei promptly fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Itai!" Wufei groaned rubbing his sore bottom. Trowa and Quatre stared an eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't expecting that." Trowa mumbled to Quatre who nodded.

"Damn you Yuy!" Wufei growled.

Heero just ignored Wufei then turned to Duo smirking. "Now Duo, what about repayment?"

"Let us go upstairs and discuss terms." Duo replied a smirk of his own forming.

Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre all groaned then Wufei took off toward the bathroom mumbling something about needed more tissues.

"Well, I would have to say this was one of the most interesting days yet." Quatre said snuggling into Trowa.

"Yes, indeed it was. Let's hope it doesn't happen again for quite some time."

"Or not ever again. I don't want to be possessed by a goldfish again."

"And I don't want you to."

THE END!

Final Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story it was very fun to write. Though I do think I need a little help with a really good ending so any suggestions are welcome. Be kind and review, Thanks again for reading!


End file.
